


the tap of rain on the window

by theactualworst



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comedy, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, he works for dan who is hella sad then it gets all fluffy, phil is a maid/butler whatever, possible smut later?, really not sure if i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theactualworst/pseuds/theactualworst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soft sigh fell from his lips, tumbling down his emerald jumper and crashed onto the heavy silence of the room. The house was so empty, so painfully empty. <br/>"I should be used to this by now," he thought somberly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This isn't my first fanfiction but its my first on here,, truthfully its not great. Please feel free to criticize it!

A soft sigh fell from his lips, tumbling down his emerald jumper and crashed onto the heavy silence of the room. The house was so empty, so painfully empty.   
"I should be used to this by now," he thought somberly.   
Dan knows why he isn’t, the nights at Chris and Peej’s makes him crave their routine. He wants to live with his best friend in a cozy apartment, he wants someone to sip hot chocolate with, someone to gaze up at the night sky with, someone who will buy him soup when he’s sick, really anyone.   
God, he’s only 25, he shouldn’t be so alone, so empty. He feels like his house, completely lifeless and practically worthless. 

dans pov

I woke up to a pounding knock on his door, demanding attention. I make my way to the door swinging open, fueled by my irritation.   
“Morin’ dickwad,” Chris says promptly.   
Pj came in right after carrying his whine in with him, “Why is your house so big? S’not fair, why cant my parents be loaded too?”  
I let them in, locking the door after. It’s almost impressive how they seem to be amazed by my house very time they come over, and also miraculously think my parents sill pay for my living.  
“Either way we came with food because you forget to eat still apparently.”  
“And who told you that,” I question.  
“That hot little maid of yours,” Chris responds cheekily.   
Pj gasps and pretends to feel faint, “Oh my there is another woman, I simply will never recover.”  
“Well anyways,” Chris continues, “do you even know his name? I swear everyday we get a text reading ‘is it normal for him to sleep to 2 pm?’ or ‘he didn’t eat the meal I made could you please check up on while I’m gone?' I swear he’s practically infatuated with you. Never list us as emergency contacts again.”  
“I know his name!” I pause, “are you friends with him?”  
“Call him by his name and I’ll tell you,” Chris challenges.  
“’Top alling hima aid, hesa dude-- he’s likea butler,” Pj inserts with a mouthful of Chinese food.   
“I don’t have to prove my knowledge of him, I sign his paychecks!”  
“And what do those paycheck read?”  
“Erm. Edmond?”  
Pj gives me a look and Chris bursts into his loud, obnoxious laughter.  
"Elliot? Ash?"  
Chris is still practically on the floor trying to speak but that worsens his fit of laughter.   
Pj glares at me, “He has worked for you about a three months and you still don’t know his name?” I scoff as he finishes, “you’re hopeless Dan. “  
Soon enough they have devoured the snacks and practically half my fridge. As they slip back on their coats and head out the door Chris yells, “good luck with Phil mate!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan talks to Phil.

There are two very pressing reasons to why I can’t pretend yesterday didn’t happen. One, Chris probably told my maid (butler, Phil, whatever) I didn’t even know his name a day ago. Secondly, it was difficult to ignore someone that I now felt a weird debt to.   
So, spitefully, I roll out of my warm and safe bed, which, I remind myself, getting up to make amends does not feature. Making friends was a long and awkward nuisance. Despite my lack of enthusiasm I knew that it would be heartless to ignore his persistence even longer.   
I open the door only to be startled, by someone “Hi!”   
I jump; I was not expecting Phil to be right outside my door at 10 in the morning.   
“U-um hey,” I manage to say before Phil lets countless apologies fall from his lips. His lips, I might add, were very pretty. I note that, actually, Phil himself was very, very pretty.   
Phil had ebony hair that fell across his pale skin. Leaving a beautiful contrast. His bright blue eyes made it awfully difficult to maintain eye contact. He was just so radiant. How can he look this good so early in the morning?  
“Sorry! I, uh, made breakfast and I was wondering if-“  
“Yes,” I blurt out.   
To my relief he just chuckles and moves to go clean the rest of the house. I awkwardly make my way to the kitchen.   
I sigh and sit down with a plate of waffles. It was hard to appreciate them considering I was cringing with my previous interaction. God, I feel like a teenager with a stupid crush.   
I refuse to let this day go to waste. I decided that we all have to be excruciatingly socially inept once in awhile.   
“Phil?” I call out as I walk down the hallway.  
“Yeah?” I stumble backwards; I swear he appears out of nowhere.   
He laughs again, “Are you always this jumpy?”  
“Do you always appear out of thin air?” I counter.  
“Maybe I’m a ghost, or a vampire, you never know.”  
“I sincerely doubt that.”  
He smiles and I’m sure an angel just got their wings because he’s just like the fucking sun.   
“Well,” I start already anticipating failure, “Would you like to maybehangoutsomtime?”  
“Um what?”  
I flush, “never mind it was stupid,” and I turn to go away.  
“You don’t have to be so nervous I mean, you’re the one who has the power to fire me at any time. Oh, uhm, dont do that please?”  
“I’m not going to fire you, Jesus. Um,” I swallow, “Would you like to hang out with me sometime?”  
Phil started to practically to glow, “I would really love to.”  
“Well that’s really great yeah um bye I have… homework—I mean not homework I’m an adult just, uh- bye!” I speed into my room my face completely red. I slide down the door and feel my heart race under my shirt. I’m not sure my heart rate is entirely from running down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really sorry if this stinks! Please tell me if there are any mistakes, if you have a suggestion, or even if you like/dislike it.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ISNT EDITED SORRY AHHH


End file.
